John Goode
|birth_place = Bedford County, Virginia |death_date = |death_place = Norfolk, Virginia |restingplace = Longview Cemetery Bedford, Virginia, Virginia |residence = |alma_mater = Emory and Henry College |employer = |occupation = Politician, Solicitor General |home_town = |title = |salary = |networth = |height = |weight = |term = |party = Democratic |boards = |religion = |spouse = |partner = |children = |parents = |relations = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} John Goode, Jr. (May 27, 1829 – July 14, 1909) was a prominent Virginia Democratic politician who served in the Confederate Congress during the American Civil War and then was a three-term postbellum United States Congressman, as well as the acting Solicitor General of the United States. Biography Goode was born in Bedford County, Virginia. He was graduated at Emory & Henry College in 1848, studied law at Lexington, Virginia, and was admitted to the bar in 1851. In the latter year he was elected a member of the Virginia House of Delegates, and in 1861 sat in the State convention that passed the ordinance of secession. With the impending dissolution of the United States in 1861, Goode was elected to the Virginia secession convention. With the affirmative vote and Virginia's subsequent secession, Goode was elected to both the First Confederate Congress and the Second Confederate Congress, serving from February 22, 1862, until the end of the war, and during the recesses of that body acted as volunteer aide on the staff of Maj. Gen. Jubal A. Early. After the war, Goode resumed his law practice and again served in the state House of Delegates in 1866 and 1867. In 1887, Goode moved to Norfolk and engaged in the practice of the law in Washington, D.C. Shortly after he moved to Norfolk, he was again elected to the Virginia legislature. He was then chosen to the Forty-fourth United States Congress as a Democrat. He was re-elected to the Forty-fifth United States Congress and the Forty-sixth United States Congress, serving from December 6, 1875, until March 3, 1881. He was Chairman of the Committee on Education and Labor during his last two terms. Goode was a member of the Democratic National Conventions of 1868 and 1872, and was a presidential elector in 1852, 1856, and 1884. In May 1885, President Grover Cleveland appointed Goode as the acting Solicitor General of the United States, and he retained the office until August 1886. During his term of service, he visited British Columbia to represent the United States in an extradition case. He later served on the United States and Chilean Claims Commission and was President of the Virginia Bar Association. He also was President of the Virginia Constitutional Convention of 1901 and 1902. Goode died at the age of 80 in Norfolk and was buried in Longview Cemetery in Bedford, Virginia. References * * *Political graveyard * Retrieved on 2009-04-21 Category:1829 births Category:1909 deaths Category:Virginia lawyers Category:Confederate States Army officers Category:Members of the Confederate House of Representatives from Virginia Category:Past presidents of The Virginia Bar Association Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Virginia Category:Virginia Democrats Category:Washington, D.C. lawyers Category:Solicitors General of the United States Category:Emory and Henry College alumni Category:Delegates to Virginia Constitutional Convention of 1901 de:John Goode